Sick
by KoalaSnow
Summary: A short fic of Zuko taking care of a sick Mai. Rating may change. Maiko.
1. Chapter 1 Mai's Symptoms

I DO NOT own Avatar.

* * *

Sick

Chapter 1 Mai's Symptons

Mai was spending the weekend at the Royal Palace. Her house was not a good place to be in right now. Another bad thing was that the Fire Nation was having an odd winter. Yeah it IS winter, but the Fire Nation was usually warm all year round. But this winter, it was finally cold.

Zuko was the Fire Lord, so he addressed to just dress warmly and have their houses warmed. But then Mai started to sneeze and cough more often. Zuko was guessing that Mai was getting a cold. But Mai insisted that it was nothing.

Mai: 'Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!'

Zuko: "Bless you...how many times was that?"

Mai: "Very funny."

Zuko: "Are you sure that you're not getting a cold or something?"

Mai: "Zuko, I'm not that stupid."

Zuko: "It's a sudden change of weather. So it makes sense. And if you **are** sick, you can better quicker, by having the medicine."

Now Mai sneezed about five more times.

Mai: "My head is killing me."

Mai rested her head on Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko: "So you **are** sick."

Mai: "I'm going to get you sick now."

Zuko: "We'll see about that."

Mai punched Zuko in the arm.

Zuko: "That hurt."

Mai: "Then shut up."

So Zuko kept his mouth quiet and told Mai to go the bedroom. Now it was up to Zuko to get Mai better.

* * *

So, another fic. Tell me what you think. That means you are going to hit the **REVIEW** button. Right? :)


	2. Chapter 2 On The Road To Recovery

Okay, I realized what script format meant after a month and three days since I published this fic. It meant I had to put a lot more of description. Right? Anyway, hopefully this chapter is better than the first.

* * *

Chapter 2 On The Road To Recovery

The next morning Zuko woke up from Mai sneezing.....again. She was coughing all night. Her coughs sounded like they hurt. Also her sneezing. Zuko kept on giving Mai water so that Mai could actually get some sleep. That worked for only three hours. Each glass equaled one hour. After Mai's third glass, Zuko decided to give Mai some cough medicine. But then she ended up in the bathroom bringing the medicine back up. So once Zuko woke up he got the the thermometer to take Mai's temperature. He walked over to Mai. They shared the bed.

"Hey, Mai, let me take your temperature." Zuko said trying to wake up his sick girlfriend.

Mai didn't move.

"Mai." Zuko said again.

She didn't move again. Zuko figured Mai finally got to sleep after the long night. So Zuko went to take a shower and get breakfast. After Zuko took a shower, he went to see if Mai woke up. Nope. She was still asleep. Zuko went down to get his breakfast. Zuko did his own breakfast. While his breakfast was cooking, Zuko made tea for Mai. And he got out crackers as well. Once the breakfast was done, Zuko decided to eat in his room incase Mai woke up. When he walked in Mai was lying in bed awake.

"I see you finally got some sleep." Zuko said sitting down.

"Yeah. I would have gotten more sleep if you didn't give me that cough medicine." Mai stated.

"I gave it to you so you _would_ get sleep. But I saw your stomach didn't want it." Zuko said.

"Yeah. Hey, which breakfast is mine?" Mai asked.

There was tea and crackers and an omelet.

"The tea and crackers are for you." Zuko answered.

"Okay." Mai said grabbing the tea and crackers.

Mai went to the bathroom first. Then she began to eat. The hot tea soothed her throat. While breakfast was being eaten, it was quiet.

"Let me take your temperature." Zuko said when they finished.

"*Sigh* Fine." Mai said.

Zuko grabbed the thermometer and gave it to.

"Mouth or ear?" Mai asked.

"Mouth. How can that thin point be for your ear?" Zuko said.

"Whatever"

Mai put the thermometer in her mouth. She had to wait 2 minutes. Those two minutes eemed to last forever. Then the time was over. Zuko took the thermometer out of Mai's mouth and read it.

"103.7" Zuko read.

"Man. This sucks." Mai complained.

"It's normal to get sick." Zuko said.

"Whatever."

...

Later on Zuko was trying to get Mai to take her medicine. But she refused to, ever since she threw up. He was holding the little cup in his hand.

"Did you even check with the medics to see if that's the medicine I have to take?" Mai asked.

"You were there." Zuko reminded Mai.

"Whatever. But if I have to puke, I'm going to puke on you." Mai said.

"You're not." Zuko said.

"I'm going to take it in the bathroom. If incase I _do _vomit." Mai said.

"I'm going to watch you. I know the trick." Zuko said.

Mai just sighed. She grabbed the little cup that held the red liquid and headed to the bathroom. Zuko followed. Mai counted to three then she swallowed the medicine in one shot.

"Eww." Mai said after drinking the medicine.

"I told you that you weren't going to vomit." Zuko said.

"Whatever." Mai said rinsing out the nasty taste in her mouth.

* * *

Yeah.....I have no idea what else to write. Was that better? Or was that still in script format? And if it is still in script format, tell me what it is! Click the **review **button. Now. 8)


	3. Chapter 3 Much Better

Last chapter, finally. I was sick with a bad cold and my other stories. Please review if you read it, even if you're not a member. You can review. See how cool that is? I find it cool :) R&R plz plz plz. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 3 Much better

Today was the third day Mai was sick. She was getting better little by little. Last night Mai didn't cough or sneeze that much. But she still needed medicine and her sleep so her body can recover. But Mai was getting sick of only eating soup, tea, water, and crackers. She wanted something else. But she knew she had to wait until she was better. But it was hard for her to sleep. Mai wasn't tired. Only bored.

"So how are you feeling today?" Zuko asked.

"A bit better. Still sneezing. But it doesn't hurt as much." Mai answered.

"Let me just check your temperature." Zuko said.

When Zuko checked Mai's temperature it was 96.7. And that was good.

"See? Taking the medicine and sleeping took away your cold." Zuko said.

"Now I can eat normal foods?" Mai asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

Silence.

"Achoo!"

"Now we have to take your temperature Zuko." Mai said.

* * *

Short last chapter I know. But it's finished. Now review please.


End file.
